To Lose A Battle Means the War
by JupiGurlie
Summary: Every battle the Sailor Scouts fight must be won. The question is, however, is if it is possible to do so. Written in 1st person perspective. Please read and review!


O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
  
To Lose A Battle Means the War By: JupiGurlie Division 1: A Troubled Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and any of its characters or content. I'm just simply using them (and giving credit as it is due mind you) and incorporating them to create my own story. In other words, I don't have any rights to them, only to my story!  
  
Dedications: I dedicate this short story to a wonderful inspiration and a great best bud, Sienna, for all those times whether she questioned if I would still be there. I love ya! Oh yeah, and the Sailor Moon Rules group-they rule too! And of course, to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.  
  
Notes: This is a short story about the Sailor Senshi, and the question of whether or not they can continue to protect their home and the entire universe. I'm not going to reveal too much about the story, but it will definitely be no more than a few chapters, since I still have to work on my other fanfic, An Angel's Cry. I only wrote this story because it came to my head one night and I didn't want to put such a good story to waste. The time setting is the future, with Sailor Moon as Neo- Queen Serenity. This story is written in first person perspective. I'm not going to disclose too much about it. After all, that's what reading the story is all about. You have been warned. ;P  
  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
  
Division 1: A Troubled Queen  
  
It is time. Destiny has arrived, and yet, our fates are not determined. We will either live, or die. However, this battle decides much more than our lives. It decides the fate of the universe-it will either survive, or vanish, because of us. Who are we, you ask? We are the Sailor Scouts, champions of love and justice; guardians of the planets; protectors of the people. We shall triumph against all evils and restore peace. This is our destiny. To fight. Protect. Secure. Ensure. But.lately we have been questioning our ability to succeed against our enemies. Perhaps we have grown weaker. Or maybe they have grown stronger. Nevertheless, our spirits have never faltered. Our hearts have never drooped. We have never given up, and we don't plan on giving up any time soon. What we are worried about is the next battle. The true battle against good and evil. Heaven against hell. Fire against water. Holy against evil. Tough times are about to ensue, and we are unprepared.or maybe it is I who is not ready. We have been expecting this moment for all of our lives. I have known, as the others have known, that this time was to come. The time of the uncertainty of our life. But what we didn't want was for the cosmos to be involved in all this. Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done to prevent that. But what we can do is protect the cosmos with all we've got. After all, we are the Sailor Scouts. Who knows? Maybe we are all just overreacting. We shall see in the time to come. I fear the outcome of the soon to be battle. I pray that the cosmos be left unaltered, but a doubtful pain in my heart reminds me that as long as any battle resumes, the universe and all its inhabitants are drawn in. If we lose one battle, then we have lost them all. To worry over the fate of the world has always been my duty, but little have I ever thought of what I might do to prevent such a horrible end. I sit and wish that we, the Sailor Scouts, can overcome this oncoming malevolence and to portray the cosmos as it should be-peaceful and everlasting. But alas, my people have indeed taught me of the cruelty planted by the hands of evildoers. It has become undeniable. An end may be near. But what is undecided is if this end is inevitable. Can it be avoided? Maybe, or maybe not. All I want is to see peace reign in every kingdom and home. Dear heavens, where have I gone wrong? The cosmos may be at its end. If such is true, it shall perish, as we have, and the world as we know it shall be destroyed-without warning, and without mercy. I give my sincere apologies to my home, for we as the protectors of just could not uphold our duty, which could lead to the unavoidable fall of the universe. If only we were more aware of our duties, perhaps we would have trained more, fought more, and protected more. If only. I feel so feeble laying here, waiting for the darkness to envelope me with its writhing tentacles of manipulation. I suppose now, this is where I stand and fight for justice. I shall. And with a vengeance. Sadly to say, it is easier said than done. I grieve to admit, but our battles are falling short of the upper hand. If that is so, where does that lead us? It is not my place to decide anything more than what is good for all. I am confident that the Sailor Scouts and I will give it everything we've got. I pray that no one will fear-we won't give up without a fight. I trust mankind continues to live, even if we do not. In the darkest corner is a single ray of light. One person can shine and provide others with its light. A tiny ray could be the big thing that will save its world. We shall never know. All that is left now, is to face the darkness. It is time to protect my cause and to make certain that life continues on, no matter what circumstance. I shall not rest, nor shall I surrender, until I take my last breath. We will not falter, for knights or protectors never once shuddered when facing a decision such as ours. And so I take my leave, to depart with my words and my reality. Our battle is here, and yet are we the soldiers strong enough to conquer it?  
  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
  
Pretty dramatic huh? I thought I would show a different side to the Sailor Scouts. I really love this story. Let me know what you think and keep checking back for Division 2 (I haven't yet decided how to approach it). Email me at jupigurlie@yahoo.com to leave me a message (I love feedback). Thanks! Thank you for all the support. Read on! 3 JupiGurlie  
  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o 


End file.
